Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to vehicle steering wheels, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing steering wheels as well as steering wheels formed using the methods of manufacturing.
A steering wheel is an integral component of most vehicles, including all mass-production vehicles. The steering wheel allows an operator to translate desired movement to a steering system of the vehicle.
A steering wheel assembly typically comprises a metal insert having a rim portion, a hub portion or armature, and one or more spokes securing the rim to the hub. In addition, steering wheels can comprise an outer decorative covering layer and, in some instances, a foam layer disposed therebetween. The outer decorative covering layer is often included with the steering wheel to enhance the grip or comfort of the wheel, or simply as decoration. Today, the covering material applied to the steering wheel insert is molded directly onto the steering wheel insert and is either urethane foam, urethane foam covered with leather, injection molded plastic or injection molded plastic covered with leather.
The assembly of such a steering wheel can be labor intensive due to the complex three-dimensional shapes of modern steering wheels. Steering wheels are typically produced by first by manufacturing a die cast metal frame or insert structure comprising a rim that is integral with a hub and one or more spokes, then placing the die cast structure in a mold and molding the layer of covering material around it. The layer of molding material is typically comprised of urethane foam or injection molded plastic, and the molding operation can require as many as three minutes or more per steering wheel as well as using an expensive urethane mold.
Thereafter, an outer steering wheel cover or wrap, such as one made of leather or wood, can be placed on the steering wheel. Alternatively, the molding material can comprise the outer covering layer of the steering wheel. If the outer steering wheel wrap is leather, a leather pattern is hand sewn onto the rim and spokes of the steering wheel. This is achieved by placing a precut pattern onto the rim and hand sewing it onto the rim of the steering wheel. The sewing, however, can create protruding seams that leads to imperfections in the outer surface of the steering wheel.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cost-efficient method of manufacturing a steering wheel having a uniform exterior surface and to provide a steering wheel manufactured using this method.